Plants vs. Zombies: NEMESIS
Plants vs. Zombies: NEMESIS ''(abbrivated as'' PvZ:N ''or'' PvZ:Nemesis) 'is a fanmade roguelike platforming game based on the PvZ franchise. Synopsis Humanity has fallen. Only 6 resisting forces remain after endless battles with plants on their side, and you and your seemingly witless neighbor are part of those surviving 6. You travel around the world to bring them together and defeat Zomboss at last, but will this last glint of hope really end the war between flora, humanity and the undead? In-Game Mechanics ''WIP Active Modes Active Modes are modes that varies in gameplay and will affect how most In-Game Mechanics behave. They can be activated through the Main Menu. Story Mode The regular, "canon" storyline of the game. Deathcore Can only be defeated by replaying Story Mode, and fighting Project: DESTROYA as Rogue. This mode is based on Rhythmic Bullet Hell, where you must dodge projectiles launched while matching the song's beat. Similarly to what most games may call a Boss Rush, only bosses could be fought, with the exception of Dr. Zomboss. Vasebreaker Similar to how it worked from the First Game, Vasebreaker is a mode wherein you are inside a completely square surrounding with 20x20 tiles, and you must clear every vase to proceed to the next level. Passive Modes Passive modes are modes that changes certain gameplay elements and mechanics, and can be activated even during gameplay in Active Modes. Creative Mode Can only be unlocked after completing the game. This allows you to alter the game's mechanics, such as gravity, collisions and cosmetics, and as well as a guide to hidden areas. Assist Mode This mode is accessible at the very beginning of the game, and can be used to become invincible, use infinite ammo, but note that if you defeat Story Mode through Assist Mode, you will not be able to get Creative Mode. While Deathcore allows Assist Mode, you cannot activate invincibility. You may only alter the HP bar into higher than the current base HP by 3+. Cursed Mode This mode will ruin you. Never play this mode. Story Mode Areas Charlotte '''Difficulty: ++ Levels: 7 Plants unlocked: * Peashooter & Peashooter (Mobile)* * Sunflower & Wallnut * Sunflower (Mobile)* * Chomper & Kernel Pult * Potato Mine & Chomper (Mobile) * Kernel Corn* Zombies: * Basic Zombie * Conehead Zombie * Buckethead Zombie * Gun Zombie * Newspaper Zombie * Gargantuar * Imp * Super Brainz✝️ * Plasma** Reykjavík Difficulty: ++ Levels: 7 Plants unlocked: * Octopetal & Pea Cannon * Dandelion * Rose* * Spike Pea & Billberry * Dandelion Weed* * Green Shadow* Zombies: * Basic Zombie * Conehead Zombie * Buckethead Zombie * Gun Zombie * Conehead Gun Zombie * Buckethead Gun Zombie * Z-Tank * Tank Imp * Swan Zombie * Swan Caretaker Zombie * Venus✝️ * Thief✝️ * President Dáinn** Brasilia Difficulty: +++ Levels: 5 Plants unlocked: * Princess Flower & Egg-nut * Melon Pult * Hypno Shroom * Citron* Zombies: * Buckethead Zombie * Conehead Gun Zombie * Soccer Zombie * Super-Fan Imp * Tourist Zombie * Dot. Plague✝️+ (Can be fought in a hidden location.) * Miss Tour Guide** Tokyo Difficulty: ++++ Levels: 5 Plants unlocked: * Cherish Blossom * Eyeris * Slowtus * Major Sweetie* Zombies: * Buckethead Gun Zombie * Hologram Zombie * Z-Tank * Tank Imp * Blanket Zombie * SWAT Zombie * 8405953232✝️ * Project: DESTROYA*** Bermuda Triangle Difficulty: +++++ Levels: 5 Plants unlocked: * Winter Melon * Shadow Shroom * Palette-Me-Nots * Plank Ton* Zombies: * Bad Memory * Loster * Anchors+ ** The Refusnik ** The Fearful ** The Liar ** The Hopeful * 8405953232✝️ * Rogue** Zomburbia Difficulty: +++++ Levels: 1 There are no unlockable plants in Zomburbia. Every zombie introduced in every area (excluding Bermuda Triangle zombies, since they are exclusive to the Bermuda Triangle only, and boss zombies as well) are present. New zombies being introduced still, being: * General Zombie * Mecha Shooter Zombie * Ultra Mecha Shooter Zombie * Dr. Zomboss** ** indicates that this is a Boss Zombie. + indicates that this is a Miniboss. * indicates that this plant is mobile. ✝️ indicates that this is a Hidden Boss. Playable Characters Unlocked from the beginning * Alice * Crazy Dave Unlocked by progressing through the game * Katrin * River * Mari Su * Rogue DLC Characters * Nate Timely * Patrice Blazing * Toxic Dave Other Pages WIP Trivia WIPCategory:Games Category:PEGI 16 Category:Plants vs Zombies: NEMESIS Category:XTenor's Creations Category:Bullet-Hell Category:Roguelike Category:Rhythm-Game Category:Action Category:Platformer